


Happy Hour

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Infidelity, Swearing, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: originally posted on my tumblr blog @trade-baby-blues. Come follow if you like!





	Happy Hour

You dropped onto the bar stool with a sigh. Every part of your body ached with fatigue. You hated your job at the print shop, hated your stupid blue-collar boyfriend who couldn’t even remember it was your goddamn birthday today. You hated this small, backwoods town, and it felt like you were suffocating.

“Whiskey neat and a Jalapeno business burger,” you said to Dave as if he didn’t know your order already. He was one of two bartenders at the only bar in town, and it seemed like you were spending more time there than at home lately.

“I’d sure like to get all up in your business,” came a smooth voice from beside you.

You pinched your eyes shut, not willing to deal with this right now. “Sorry, pal, business is closed for the night.” Dave put your glass in front of you and you took a sip, licking a few stray drops from your lips.

The man to your right scooted his bar stool closer. “You sure,” he said, “because I thought it was happy hour.”

You couldn’t stop the snort that left you, almost choking on your whiskey. “You learn that line in charm school,” you teased, finally turning to face your admirer. You swore your heart damn near stopped.

Your eyes dropped immediately to his lips, full and sinfully pink. The tip of his tongue poked out and ran over his bottom lip as he thought of an adequate response. The five o'clock shadow on his jaw had you imagining what it would feel like tracing along your inner thighs. You forced your eyes up to meet his, big and green and welcoming, like a snake waiting in the grass. He held your gaze with rapt attention and it felt like lightning ran through you. You dropped your eyes back to your drink, very aware that you’d stopped breathing.

“Guess I get a little tongue-tied around beautiful women. Maybe you could help me loosen it back up?” The man was standing next to you now, and you could feel his eyes drinking in every inch of you.

“Can’t imagine my boyfriend would appreciate that,” you said, hoping to stop him before you did something you’d regret.

“Trust me, baby. I’ll make you forget about your boyfriend.” He tucked a lock of hair behind your ear, and you had to white-knuckle the bar to keep yourself from mounting him then and there.

“He is pretty forgettable,” you muttered before you could stop yourself.

The man was standing next to you now, one hand still in your hair, the other resting on your thigh, practically burning through your jeans. “How ‘bout I give you a night you won’t forget then?”

You knocked back the rest of your drink. “You got a name?”

“Does it matter,” he asked, sliding behind you so his lips were hovering over your neck.

“Matters if I’m supposed to be screaming it tonight.” You couldn’t keep the breathiness from your voice.

The man’s grip on your thigh tightened, so he must’ve liked your response. “Dean.”

You turned around on the barstool so you were facing him again. You leaned forward, looking up at that angelic face. “Well, Dean, looks like it is happy hour after all.”

You hopped off the barstool, chest hitting Dean’s and he sucked in a breath, getting a good view of your bra down the front of your v-neck. You reached a hand up around his head, tangling your fingers in his hair and pulling him down into a rough kiss. His hands went to your hips and you smirked against his mouth before pulling away. You jerked your head to the bathroom and sent Dean a wink before walking away.

It was a couple minutes before he came in. You sat on the counter of the sink, kicking your legs, still smiling at Dean. “Guessing you’ve done this before.”

“Something tells me you have, too.”

You hopped off the sink, putting one hand on Dean’s chest and shoving him back into a stall. “Small town, boring boyfriend. Gotta get my rocks off somewhere.” You kicked the door shut behind you and Dean pinned you back against it, grinding his hips into yours again and drawing a gasp from you.

“What’s your name,” Dean asked, lips attached to your neck already. He bit gently, toeing the line between pleasure and pain. He trapped one of your arms between your back and the door, holding the other down with his own hand.

“Y/N,” you moaned.

Dean moved to your ear, biting gently on your earlobe and making you squirm beneath him. “Well, Y/N, how ‘bout I show you something exciting?” You tried to respond but couldn’t, barely managing a nod.

Dean moved a hand down to unbutton the front of your jeans, pressing his lips against yours roughly. He traced the waistband of your panties with his finger, and you whined against his mouth.

“Dean, please. I ain’t got all night.”

Dean didn’t bother responding. Instead, he plunged his hand into your panties and dipping a finger into you with expertise. You groaned under his touch, bucking your hips up, trying to get more friction. His mouth was on your neck again as he slipped another finger inside you.

“Does your boyfriend get you this wet, or is this just a treat for me, baby girl?” Dean’s voice was pure sex and you swore you could’ve come just from that. He pulled his fingers out of you and groaned at the loss until he started swirling them over your clit. “You gonna think about me the next time you fuck him?”

Before you could respond, he slammed his lips back against yours. He let go of your arm, pushing your pants and underwear down to your ankles. You took one leg out of your pants and immediately sank your free hand into Dean’s hair again, tugging lightly. He pulled away with a smirk. “Like it rough, do ya?”

“Shut up and fuck me,” you breathed, pulling him back into a kiss that was all lust and teeth.

Dean dropped his hands to your ass, squeezing before dropping to your thighs and hoisting you up. He turned and your back hit the wall of the stall. You freed your other arm, using them to fumble with Dean’s belt as he pushed your shirt up. He kissed the top of your breasts as a hand slipped around your back to unhook your bra.

Finally, you got his belt unbuckled and you pushed on his waistband, trying to free the cock you could feel pressing against you through his jeans. Dean pulled your bra down in the front, freeing your boobs and the cold air made you suck in a breath. Dean quickly moved his mouth over your nipple, running the pad of his tongue over it. He grazed his teeth over our bud gently, before reaching his hand up to give the other breast some attention, pinning you to the wall with his hips, one hand still under your ass for support.

“Dean,” you whimpered, tugging lightly on his hair again. He groaned against your breast, the vibrations going straight from your nipple to your core. “Dean. Pants. Now.”

Dean smiled against your chest, moving his hand to push his pants down enough for his cock to spring free against you. The feeling of his tip pressed against you made you moan, and you felt Dean’s grin widen.

“Fuck off,” you growled, reaching between you to guide Dean’s cock to your entrance.

“You sure you’re ready for-” Dean’s question was cut off as you bucked your hips forward, taking him into you in one smooth motion. He kept his forehead on your shoulder, trying to gather his breath. “Shit,” he breathed.

You bucked your hips up against him again. “You gonna make me do all the work, ‘cause I’ve already got a boyfriend who does that. At least he makes it quick.” Dean pressed his lips back against yours if just to shut you up. He pulled your lower back away from the wall and snapped his hips up into you. Your vision went white.

You dropped your head back against the wall and Dean’s mouth went back to your neck. He kissed the hollow of your throat, skipping down to lick a stripe up your sternum before sucking on your nipple again. He hooked his arm under your left knee and braced his hand against the wall, spreading your legs wider. He thrust into you, bottoming out with the new angle, and you dug your nails into his shoulder, biting back a scream. You dragged one of your hands down your skin between your breasts, past your navel, stopping at your clit and frantically chasing the release that was building in you. Dean groaned at the sight of you playing with yourself. His eyes never left your fingers as he continued thrusting into you.

He grabbed your hand, letting your leg fall to the floor, and brought your fingers to his mouth to suck them clean. Your groan echoed in the small bathroom, bouncing off the tiles. “Let me, princess.” He backed up slowly, dropping onto the toilet seat. The impact made him thrust deeper inside you and a scream escaped your throat before you could stop it.

Dean tangled one hand in your hair as the other slipped between the two of you, rubbing your clit. He thrust into you from the seat, and you met his thrusts with your own, arching your back as his dick brushed your g-spot. You pulled harder on Dean’s hair than you meant to, but it only spurred him on as his thrusts became more erratic.

“Come for me, baby,” he groaned into your ear, “want you to come all over me.” The husk in his voice sent you over the edge. You could hear the soft rumble of him murmuring in your ear, but you couldn’t make out what he said as your brain fritzed out. Your orgasm hit you hard, and you sank your teeth into Dean’s shoulder, tasting a mix of sweat and cotton. The pain in his shoulder and the feeling of your walls tightening around his cock finally pushed Dean over the edge, too, and he came inside of you. The two of you stayed like that a minute, panting, before you finally stood.

You pulled your pants back up and snapped your bra closed, pulling your shirt back down over it. You smoothed your hair down as well as you could before looking at Dean, who was still watching you with a smile on his face.

“What,” you asked, unable to keep your own smile at bay, “You already ready for round two?” Dean sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and your heart jumped to your throat. You were definitely ready for round two.

Dean stood, tucking himself back into his jeans and running a hand through his hair. “What do ya say we take round two back to my hotel room?”

You leaned against the stall door, arms crossed. “How do I know you’re not going to tie me to a bed and murder me?”

“If I had you tied to my bed murder would be the last thing on my mind.” Dean dragged his eyes down your body again, as if he was seeing you for the first time. He met your gaze again, and you got lost in his eyes. Hell, if your bathroom sex was any indication, it was definitely worth risking getting murdered for a chance to get Dean in bed again.

“Lead the way,” you said, allowing him to slip out of the stall ahead of you.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr blog @trade-baby-blues. Come follow if you like!


End file.
